


This is the End

by anonymiles



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymiles/pseuds/anonymiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good things most come to an end ... including Beca and Kommissar's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Pitch Perfect fanfic piece.  
> The characters may be OOC.  
> Please be gentle? :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect does not belong to me et cetera.

I

It’s the third argument they’ve had this week. Going out for drinks with Fat Amy and Bumper was apparently grounds for an argument.

“You say your work hours at the recording studio are killing you . . . Yet you have the time to meet the Bellas.”

Beca tries to defend herself. “They came all the way from Tasmania . . . and it was with the other Bellas as well.”

Kommissar’s tone tells Beca she is getting nowhere. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did. I sent, like, 20 texts to your phone.”

Kommissar fishes out her phone and finds that Beca did leave 20 texts . . . and 15 missed calls.

“If you weren’t so busy with DSM all the time . . .”

“You do not understand, Beca. Without Pieter and me, DSM would be nothing.”

“I’m also nothing without you.”

Kommissar is too preoccupied with her phone to reply.

/

They sleep in separate rooms – Beca takes the bed, while Kommissar takes the couch.

Kommissar spends the whole night tossing and turning in the small couch. She can’t sleep, partly because of the couch . . . and Beca.

Little does she know, Beca is doing the same.

/

Kommissar wakes up just as Beca walks into the living room.

She tries to spark conversation. “How was your sleep?”

“Terrible.” Beca laughs. Kommissar misses that about her. “Coffee?”

“I’d love that.”

Just like that, both Beca and Kommissar forgive each other.

/

The truce, however, is short-lived. It does not take them long before they are bickering again.

“You know you’re at home,” Beca points out. “The least you could do is actually _be_ here.”

Kommissar looked up from her phone. “I don’t understand. I am here. What else do you want?”

“I want you to put your phone away.”

“Can you just let it go? I am in no mood to argue right now.”

Beca can’t believe her ears. “No, I can’t. Is it wrong that I want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend?”

/

They don’t speak to each other for days. Both women are too proud to apologize or at least admit when one is wrong.

So when Pieter and Chloe come to visit, it is a surprise to both of them in how Beca and Kommissar manage to ignore while acknowledging each other.

“So, Pieter, Chloe,” Beca asks, before Kommissar has the chance. “What would you two like to drink?”

Pieter raises an eyebrow, looking to Chloe (who is staring intensely at Beca) then Kommissar, who is seated next to him.

“Just answer her question,” Kommissar says brusquely.

“Water for me,” Pieter finally answers. “What about Chloe?”

“Huh?” Chloe’s gaze snaps back to Pieter. “Whatever Beca’s having.”

Beca gets to her feet. “I’ll be right back. Chloe, can you help?”

Chloe is happy to oblige.

/

Chloe immediately gets down to business. “What’s going on between you and Kommissar?”

Beca shrugs. “Just your usual fight.”

“No, Beca. Couples don’t fight over petty things . . . at least not for long anyway.”

“I think shit went downhill when we fought because I went for drinks with you guys.” Beca puts her head in her hands. “We’ve been arguing over so many things. I’m just so . . . tired.”

Chloe looks thoughtful for a moment. “You should apologize to her.”

“What?!” Beca shakes her head. “No way. You’re defending her now?”

“I’m not defending anyone,” Chloe states calmly. “You, of all people, should know her character.”

Beca sighs. As much as she hates to admit it, Chloe has a point.

/

“So what is happening with you and the little Maus?”

Kommissar glares at him. “Do _not_ call her that.”

Pieter raises his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. “Then let me rephrase . . . What is happening between you and Beca?”

“We had a fight. She does not understand me and DSM. Without you and me, DSM would cease to exist.”

Pieter pats his acapella comrade on the shoulder. “You should take a break from DSM. You have been working very hard.”

“Pieter, that is outrageous.”

“Not to me.”

Pieter winks just as Beca and Chloe come back with their drinks.

/

Per Pieter’s wishes, Kommissar takes a three week break from DSM. Those three weeks turn out to be her and Beca’s worst nightmare. The fights increase in frequency and intensity.

They can barely stand each other for an hour, let alone a day.

What used to pull them together, like Beca’s feistyness and Kommissar’s teasing, were not the factors that were pushing them apart.

The littlest thing would set them off. Be it Fat Amy’s constant Skype calls or Kommissar’s frequent texting with Pieter. Even meeting Beca’s mother set them on a path for World War 3.

“I think it’s about time we called it quits,” Beca says one day. “Good night.”

Kommissar doesn’t hear Beca. She’s already fallen asleep, tired from the day’s arguing and bickering.

The very next day without telling Beca, Kommissar leaves for a worldwide tour with DSM.

She never sees Beca Mitchell again.

/

Kommissar comes home to find boxes in the living room. A stick-it note had been taped to one of the boxes.

_Could you keep an eye out for these boxes? Cynthia-Rose’s going to pop by to get them at 2._

_Thanks_

_Beca_


End file.
